


Memories of Ink

by HooperMolly



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooperMolly/pseuds/HooperMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt from LJ kink meme (even if it's about deciding what to get rather than the process itself):</p>
<p>After the Ghost Protocol mission each member of the team gets a memorial tattoo.</p>
<p>(All the same or just a common theme is up to author. If they decide on this collectively or independently - up to author. If it gets shown off entirely innocently or if they are discovered during sexytimes...up to author.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Ink

“Yours should be you kicking Moreau out the window.” 

Benji joked as he watched Jane flip through the tattoo design booklets she’d managed to find goodness knows where. 

“Yours should be Moreau punching you in the face and stealing your gun.”

Jane shot back without missing a beat.

“How about we all get one of Ethan nearly killing us while driving the car?”

Will chimed in from the kitchen, where he was making such a strong coffee that it was almost sludge.

“Ha ha.”

Came a sarcastic laugh from the corner table, where Ethan was hunched and scribbling furiously. 

“I thought I might get something Russian.” Benji mused aloud. “Like the floor plans of the Kremlin.”

“And promptly get yourself suspected of terrorism and forbidden to enter Russian territory.” Will was quick to point out.

“Yeah, okay. Not that then. I’m just bouncing around ideas, you know?”

Will rolled his eyes. Benji was always just bouncing around ideas.

“Hey, I saw that. I suppose you have a great idea then?”

Sarcasm was Benji’s trademark. Will shrugged.

“No. I’ll decide just before I get it done.”

His nonchalance received a raised eyebrow in response.

“Impulsive tattoo decisions? You’re going to have this for the rest of your life, you should give it some thought!”

“If it feels right then, it’ll feel right later.” Will responded matter-of factly.

“All these diamond tattoo designs look ridiculous.” Jane whined as she slammed the book she’d been glancing through shut. “I’m going to go with the gun. It’ll match my bullet wound.”

The boys murmured their approval.

“What about a hat? A hat like the one I wore for the Kremlin mission?”

“A hat?” Will said incredulously. 

“Or a robot.”

“What about a third arm?” Will snarked.

“Wish I’d worn a mask, then I could have gotten a mask tattoo.” Benji sighed, choosing to ignore Will’s jibes.

“The robot would be cool though. Yeah…”

The room fell into silence as Benji’s voice trailed off.

“Hey Ethan, what about you? You haven’t said anything about what your plans are.”

Jane turned to him with a curious expression on her face. Ethan grinned broadly at his team.

“Oh I know exactly what I’m getting.”

He paused for a moment, deliberately drawing out the suspense.

“And?” Benji prompted.

“Two words.” His smile was so wide that it gave the distinct impression that he was part shark.

“Mission accomplished.”


End file.
